Conventional electronic weaponry includes, for example, contact stun devices, batons, shields, stun guns, hand guns, rifles, mortars, grenades, projectiles, mines, and area protection devices among other apparatus generally suitable for ensuring compliance with security and law enforcement. This type of weaponry when used against a human or animal target causes an electric current to flow through part of the target's tissue to interfere with the target's use of its skeletal muscles. All or part of an electronic circuit may be propelled toward the target. In an important application of electronic weaponry, terrorists may be stopped in assaults and prevented from completing acts involving force to gain unlawful control of facilities, equipment, operators, innocent citizens, and law enforcement personnel. In other important applications of electronic weaponry, suspects may be arrested by law enforcement officers, and the cooperation of persons in custody may be maintained by security officers. An electronic weapon generally includes a circuit that generates a stimulus signal and one or more electrodes. In operation, for example to stop a terrorist act, the electrodes are propelled from the electronic weaponry toward the person to be stopped or controlled. After impact, a pulsing electric current is conducted between the electrodes sufficient for interfering with the person's use of his or her skeletal muscles. Interference may include involuntary, repeated, intense, muscle contractions at a rate of 5 to 20 contractions per second.
Research has shown that the intensity of the muscle contractions and the extent of the body affected with muscle contractions depend on several factors including the extent of the body conducting, charged, or discharged by the pulsing electric current. The extent is generally greater with increased distance between the electrodes. A minimum suitable distance is typically about 7 inches. Prior to propulsion, electrodes are typically stored much closer together and spread apart in flight toward the target. It is desirable to improve the accuracy with which the electrodes strike the target.
Conventional electronic weaponry has limited application, limited useful range, and limited accuracy. Without the present invention, more accurate and reliable electronic weaponry having longer range, and multiple functionality cannot be produced within existing economic limitations.